I have to think about it
by pantau
Summary: [chapter six is up] It hurts. OK. Changed the rating cause nothing explicit is going to happen. Not now!
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket and it's characters.  
  
Authors notes: I'm not sure about any pairing yet or what the story will be like. Maybe a drama or romance or both or totally twisted. I just don't know by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tohru?!", Momiji called her from the roof of the front entrance of souma honke.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Akito-san asked me to come. So I came."  
  
"Eh???"  
  
"Is the door open?"  
  
"Yes.", the blonde boy jumped off the roof to open up the door for her. She entered and gave him a bright smile as reward. It was still a little scary to enter the grounds of the honke because she felt lost between the many different houses. Momiji was a perfect guide so she wouldn't get lost on her way to the main house. They arrived the doors of the main house and Tohru stopped for a moment to think about her actions.  
  
'Is it really OK to visit him? Is it really OK to visit him alone as he asked for? What would he do to me if we're alone? Maybe it's better to go back .....'  
  
Momiji just realized her nervousness, but before he was able to say something a maid showed up.  
  
"Miss Honda Akito-sama is waiting for you. I will lead you so you won't get lost on your way. Please follow me."  
  
"Yes"  
  
A shy but very concerned voice came up. "Tohru. Is it really OK for you to go there .........alone?"  
  
She turned back and smiled to signalise that everything is fine. After that she followed the maid to the heads private rooms. Momiji got really worried and couldn't help himself just to get to Hatori. The elder one opened his door and saw an extremely worried rabbit.  
  
"What's wrong?", he asked dryly.  
  
"Tohru ...she is alone with him. Right now. She said he had asked her to come ...alone. I don't think this is any good, but I don't know what to do.", the rabbit explained whinily.  
  
Hatori raised an eyebrow and also began to feel uncomfortable. He hasn't expected that Akito would call for her on his own so soon. He thought the peace would last at least a little bit longer.  
  
"I'm going to see if everything is all right. You stay here. I'll be back soon."  
  
With that the rabbit left at the front door of Hatori's house. Hatori himself quickly managed his way to the main house. Inside he hesitated to open the doors to Akito's rooms and just stood there. He tried to hear what they were talking about but it seemed really quiet inside. After five minutes he decided to knock and entered the room. Tohru turned around and looked up in surprise while Akito was resting next to her glaring at Hatori angrily.  
  
"Hatori-san ...?!", Tohru said surprised. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Hatori felt slight unwell from the angry look Akito gave him. But he got over it and just shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. I just heard that Tohru-kun came so I wanted to welcome her. That's all.", he answered.  
  
"Oh. Thank you.", was the girl's answer.  
  
"Now that you did so you may leave us alone again.", Akito's quiet voice made him shiver.  
  
Hatori knew very well that it was an order even though he didn't want to leave the room. He felt nervous on the fact that this girl was alone with the head of the souma family. Everybody knew Akito's sudden outbursts of temper and even Tohru had experienced one of them. He felt himself responsible for Tohru's safety and that was the point. Her safety.  
  
"I told you to leave, didn't I?", the quiet voice asked.  
  
"Yes .......but ......."  
  
"But what? Is there anything you like me to know, Hatori?", Akito gave him an angrier look to strengthen his demand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll go right now.", he said looking at Akito. Then he turned his gaze to Tohru.  
  
"If you don't mind coming along to my house, Momiji and I will be grateful to welcome you."  
  
"Thank you. I will be coming."  
  
Hearing those words Hatori left the room and closed the doors. He felt very unwell about Akito's gaze. Something seemed to be really wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but decided to ask her later what their conversation was about. Then he headed back to his house to wait for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it so far. Hopefully you like it. It would be nice if you review. For now I have to make up my mind to continue this story. Thanks 


	2. chapter two

Authors notes: Ha chapter two is up. Thanks to all who reviewed. It gives me good feeling and feedback till this is my first fanfic ever. Now on with the meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door was closed and they were left alone again.  
  
Silence. The air felt heavy. Akito was looking outside while Tohru was rubbing her hands nervously. She hardly tried to find words to break the silence that made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Um ...Akito-san. You haven't told me yet your reasons why you wanted to see me today.", she finally said expectantly.  
  
Akito turned around to face her. His eyes were filled with amusement and he smiled almost brightly. It really surprised her to see him smiling like this. Looking at her irritated gaze caused him to chuckle. Then he faced her directly and began to speak.  
  
"I just want to know if everything is going fine at Shigure's. I was a bit concerned about Tohru-kun staying with Yuki, Shigure and Kyo alone in that mansion. I like to know if Tohru-kun feels comfortable with this arrangement."  
  
"Eh ....Yes. I feel comfortable.", she answered even more irritated than before.  
  
Her eyes were wide open. Akito's sudden smile had paralysed her. She had expected that he would finish things with her like he wanted to do last time when Shigure and Yuki stopped him. But this was totally strange.  
  
"Hm. This is for sure a short answer.", he said in a normal tone still smiling at her.  
  
She blushed then panicked. It was so confusing to see him in this mode.  
  
"Maybe I should return to my normal self. You seem to be embarrassed by my behaviour."  
  
"Oh no. That's not it. I was just surprised."  
  
Tohru frantically shook her hands and her head. He focused her and his gaze turned dark so she suddenly stopped every movement. This dark yet intense look even caused her to stop breathing.  
  
"Should we speak clearly?", his low voice echoed in the room.  
  
Tohru didn't answer she was to busy with her thoughts.  
  
'That's it. I knew it wasn't right to come. Why did I do this? Because I thought we might talk about him and his feelings. I'm so stupid. I should have know. Even Shigure-san warned me and Hatori-san came to check on me. I should have asked him to stay. This feels so embarrassing. What should I do? What?'  
  
"I think we should.", Akito interrupted her.  
  
"I asked you here to settle your living arrangements in a new way. I don't want you to stay at Shigure's house any longer."  
  
Shock. Tohru felt like falling into a bottomless pit. Just falling.  
  
"You remember when I told you that everybody owe me their lives?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So if you like to stay within this family and especially with the Juynishi you'll have to change your home. And I suppose you know what I imagine to be your new home."  
  
Her eyes widened like before, but this time in shock. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to protest, but there were no words coming out. She was totally paralysed by his statements.  
  
"Yes. Here. I want you to live here. And you should also should know the reason why. I'm the head of the souma clan and even I'm more dead than alive nothing is going to happen without my permission. There will be no secrets I don't know and I will not be fooled around by someone like you.", his voice was harsh.  
  
"I'm not fooling you around", Tohru protested as her voice came back.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
He yelled at her angrily and she decided to stay quiet.  
  
"If you're not willing to live here you'll have to leave this family. You'll have to leave everything behind even your precious memories."  
  
With that he stood up and walked outside to catch a breath of fresh air. Tohru followed his movements with her eyes. Then she hung her head down. She was now sure that she won't have a choice. If she will be able to be together with everyone she'll have to sacrifice her private freedom.  
  
"No protest. I didn't thought you would give in this easy.", he said smiling satisfied.  
  
He turned to face her again. Her head was still down and she sobbed. She managed hardly not to cry, but it was useless. Little tears made their way down her cheeks. It took her a few minutes to recover herself. Akito starred at her with annoyance when she finally found her courage again to meet up with his icy gaze.  
  
"I agree. I will stay here. But I will have the chance to explain the situation to Shigure, Yuki and Kyo by myself.", she said.  
  
"You're not in the position to ask for anything."  
  
"If I explain them the need of me living here in my words they will accept it better. I'm sure about it.", she looked deep into Akito's eyes.  
  
"One week. From now on you have one week to settle things. After this week you will stay here without any complaints. If you got that you may leave now."  
  
Tohru stood up. Before leaving Akito alone she bowed then closed the door behind her. After leaving the main house she headed towards Hatori's mansion she totally got lost in her thoughts.  
  
'One week from now on. I'll have to explain them in a way they will accept. But how? I have to think about how. I really have to think about it clearly.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it chapter two. I'm surprised with myself. Hope you like it and maybe review it. Thanks for reading anyway. 


	3. chapter three

Authors notes: Hey. Yes it's chapter three and I finally made up my mind about the story development. I also chose on the pairing, but I'm not willing to tell you yet. So you'll have to read on. ^__~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru arrived at Hatori's house and knocked slightly at the door. It immediately flew open and Momiji looked up at her. He could see that something was wrong cause she wasn't smiling like she used to do before she met Akito. Her eyes were filled with sadness that made him feel uneasy.  
  
"Are you alright Tohru? You don't look good."  
  
Hatori showed up to look who came. He quickly realised Tohru face and tapped a hand on the rabbits shoulder.  
  
"Momiji. Maybe you take a step aside so our guest will be able to enter."  
  
Momiji did as he was said and Tohru stepped inside. Hatori led her into the living room where they all sat down. Neither Momiji nor Hatori asked her anything about the meeting with Akito. They both looked intensely at the girl who was still lost in her thoughts. She starred into emptiness not recognising their gazes. Then Momiji couldn't keep quiet any longer and broke the silence.  
  
"I knew it was no good. He did something terrible to you, right Tohru?"  
  
"Not at all.", she answered quietly.  
  
"But you're sad. I can see it in your eyes. He must have said something really awful to you."  
  
"Hatori-san ...", she looked towards the adult without giving any comment onto Momiji's statement.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would you mind driving me ho ...back to Shigure-san's house?"  
  
"Of course not. We can go now if you like to."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Tohru stood up and so did Hatori. Momiji was all confused by her acting so strangely. She bided him farewell and left with Hatori for the car. So the blonde boy was left alone again and couldn't help himself just to start crying. While driving her back Hatori was all quiet. She didn't seemed to be in the mode for any conversation so he decided to give her the time she needed to regain all her senses. Tohru looked out of the window. Thankful that she was allowed to recover herself in total silence. The house. She could see it clearly through the windows of the car. She got used to call it home during the last one and a half years. But now it frightened her to get near to it. The news she brought with her were too bad, but she had decided herself to follow Akito's orders. The car stopped abruptly. Now they both stood outside the car in front of the entrance when Tohru turned to face Hatori.  
  
"I'm going to tell them that I will leave this mansion.", she said briefly and turned back to open the door.  
  
Hatori was too dumbfounded to give any response to her sudden statement. He froze in disbelief. Had she just said that she is going to leave?  
  
"I'm back.", Tohru was already inside.  
  
"Ah. Tohru-kun. Welcome home.", Shigure came to greet her with his almost cheerful smile. But after a better and more careful look at the girls face his smile faded.  
  
"Is something wrong? Aren't you feeling well? Maybe you should rest for a while.", he was very concerned about her condition. "I need to talk to you, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun.", she said in a low voice that made him shiver.  
  
"I see. And you need to talk now, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"OK. I'll go get our two squabblers and you go wait for us inside. Eh ...", Shigure looked behind Tohru just to see Hatori still frozen outside.  
  
"Ha-san. Don't you want to come inside, too?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hatori stepped inside and left for the living room where Tohru already had taken her seat. He sat down across the table to face her. She looked miserable. Her head hung down and she nervously played with her skirt.  
  
"If you don't like to stay here any longer so where do you plan to live?", he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Akito-san offered me the opportunity to stay at the main house and I couldn't refuse his offer.", she tried to smile.  
  
"He offered you the opportunity. I understand. There is nothing more you need to say.", he sighed.  
  
"I know that I may not be much of a help. But if you have problems you may always come to me to talk about. I'll always listen to you and try to help you. Especially if your problems contain a certain person."  
  
"Thank you very much Hatori-san.", Tohru wiped off the tears that were running down her cheeks and smiled at him.  
  
It almost broke his heart to see her like this. Always so cheerful and happy yet broken into pieces. Steps grew louder. Then Kyo, Yuki and Shigure came in.  
  
"Oy.", Kyo greeted them.  
  
"Welcome back Honda-san. Hello Hatori.", Yuki smiled.  
  
Shigure said nothing. Looking at Tohru he could see that she must have been crying. Also Hatori's serious gaze alarmed that something bad was coming up. The two youngsters sat down and so did he. Tohru took a deep breath and then started directly.  
  
"I'm going to leave this house within one week!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH. I'm bad. Stopping here just to increase suspense. *o* I promise to update soon. Until then I'll be thankful if you review. Thanks for reading anyway. 


	4. chapter four

Authors notes: OK. I had enough time to write so here we go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
SHOCK.  
"What?", Kyo yelled.  
  
"You must be joking!"  
  
"I'm not joking Kyo-kun. I will leave!"  
  
"Honda-san ...is something wrong with your grandfather?", Yuki asked concerned.  
  
"No"  
  
"Hm. Good to hear!", he replied to her short answer.  
  
"I believe you're going to stay with your relatives again, right?", Shigure asked with much interest.  
  
Silence.  
  
"No"  
  
Again silence.  
  
'Not with her relatives. Where does she plan to live if not with them. Under a bridge. Why does she say she want to leave anyway?', Kyo asked himself.  
  
'Don't tell me she plans to live in a tent again. No. Maybe with Hanajima or Uotani. Yeah she must have decided to do so, but why?', Yuki tried to figure out the reasons for Tohru's sudden behaviour.  
  
Shigure looked at Hatori who seemed to be more serious than before.  
  
"Like I imagined.", he said to himself.  
  
"So where will you stay, Tohru-kun?", he asked bringing back Kyo's and Yuki's attention.  
  
Tohru looked up at him then turned to face the younger one's.  
  
"First of all I should tell you two where I went today."  
  
Kyo looked over to Yuki who nodded. They were curious to know the upcoming news.  
  
"I went to the honke today and met with Akito-san. We had a little conversation and in the end we came to the point where he asked me to stay at the main house."  
  
Silence. Kyo and Yuki were too shocked to say something. All they could do at that moment was listening with eyes wide open.  
  
"It is an great opportunity for me to get to know more about Akito-san so I agreed. The point is I'm going to live with him at the Main house."  
  
"Hm.", Shigure looked at Hatori.  
  
"I hope you will have an eye on our angel.", he said to him.  
  
"It's not fair of Akito to steal you away from us.", he looked towards Tohru with a bright smile.  
  
"And that's all you have to say?", Hatori raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course not. We will help you with your things when you move out, Tohru- kun. Right?", he asked the boys.  
  
"I'm sorry. I totally forgot the homework for tomorrow. It's a lot so I'll have to do it now. If you excuse me.", Yuki left the room.  
  
"You're crazy, you know? Opportunity?", he looked at Tohru.  
  
"And you're acting like always. Stupid dog. Haven't you noticed that she will leave to live with him. And I'm sure he forced her to agree."  
  
"Of course he did. But there is nothing we can do against his decision. Akito is our clan leader.", Shigure said in a serious tone.  
  
"So this is all we can do. Sitting around and waiting for the day when she will leave."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Tohru felt bad. She knew she hurt their feelings. But in the end it was better that she told them now. That evening Yuki didn't show up for dinner and so did Kyo. Tohru and Shigure were left alone to eat.  
  
"Maybe it's better that way. Sooner or later they will accept. And I'm sure Akito will allow us to visit you."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"You don't have to be so depressed Tohru-kun. You have no reason to do so. Your food is delicious as always. Oh, I will miss Tohru-kun's home made food.", he played around.  
  
"Thank you Shigure-san for supporting me.", Tohru smiled.  
  
"No problem. I'm sure you will be as happy in your new home as you're here."  
  
The week passed too fast. Kyo and Yuki barely managed to speak about the fact that Tohru will be leaving for the main house. In the end Ayame and Shigure decided it would be better if they just say goodbye to her without helping. After doing so Ayame took his "cute little" brother with him and Kagura as always forced Kyo to go out on a date. Tohru now felt a little relieved as Hatori and Shigure helped her with everything. So she moved into the main house. Akito ordered to prepare her a few rooms not far from his own so he could control her better. The day passed and Tohru's first night in her "new" home came up. She had dinner with Hatori, Shigure and also Akito who joined after Shigure persuaded him. After dinner Shigure bided all farewell and left. One hour later Hatori excused himself that he must have an eye on Momiji and also left. The only one who stayed was Akito. She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I guess I have to leave now as well.", he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it. ( Now I have to write on, right? OK. As soon as possible I will continue. Thanks for reviewing and of course for reading this story so far. ^_____^ 


	5. chapter five

Authors notes: Yeah, me again. Enjoy the chapter. ^______^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akito stood up and left without looking at Tohru. She was left alone in this large room which remains to be "her" living room from now on. She looked around and all she could think of was how big everything seemed to be here. It was totally different from Shigure's house! Tohru stood up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she had done so she got into her pyjama.  
  
"So this is it. My first night here. I wonder what they are doing right now?", she said aloud and her voice echoed in every corner of "her" bedroom.  
  
It scared her a little and so Tohru decided to go outside for some fresh air. She opened the side door of the living room and stepped outside. It was a clear night with a mild breeze. She lifted her head to look at the sky. It seemed to her as if the stars were sparkling just for her to cheer her up. The moonlight touched her face and made her feel relaxed and comfortable. Tohru closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"There's really nothing for me to worry about!", she said to herself.  
  
"Even if I no longer live in the same house with Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun I'll still be able to meet them! And of course living here gives me the chance to deepen my relations with the others and Akito-san!"  
  
Tohru felt stronger with every moment she repeated these words in her mind again and again. But in the end she got tired and went inside. She closed the side door carefully and after some steps in the darkness of her new home she reached her bed and got under the blanket. She repeated her own thoughts once more and fell asleep immediately.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
The next day. Like her habit Tohru woke up even before the sun showed up. She decided to watch sunrise before preparing breakfast.  
  
'Wait a sec .', she stopped.  
  
'Breakfast .yeah, only for me or maybe .maybe Akito-san likes to join me?', she asked herself mentally opening the bathroom door. Under the shower she suddenly realized the one important thing that was missing concerning breakfast.  
  
"Something is missing! Let's see. I came here and got my rooms. A study room for homework, the living room, bedroom, my own bath and kitchen ..kitchen?"  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to remember were it was, the kitchen.  
  
"EHHHHHHHH!!! The kitchen is missing! How will I be able to prepare anything if there is none?"  
  
Tohru nearly collapsed when she remembered last evenings dinner.  
  
"Hm. Right. The dinner was served for us. I had nothing to do just eating and watching the servants cleaning all up after we finished. I guess it has to be this way. Here are maids who make everything. I'll have to get on with it. But maybe they let me help from time to time?"  
  
She finished her shower and got dressed. The sun was just about to rise so Tohru went outside to watch. Outside the first sunbeams revealed to her the whole beauty of the place she couldn't made out the night before. A garden. Big and full with a great variety of trees and flowers. She'd never seen such a beautiful and perfect arranged place. Her eyes widened. The view was breathtaking.  
  
The pine trees and also the cherry trees with their huge treetops and little pink blossoms. The different flowers all around the area blossom out to colour the ground. And of course the little lake with it's tiny waterfalls. The sunlight twinkled on the waters surface and the birds in the treetops started their concert to greet the new day when a well known voice caught Tohru's attention.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
She turned to her left. It surprised her to see him sitting on the wooden porch also watching the sunrise.  
  
"A - Akito-san ...", she began to stutter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't beat me. I know this chapter is quite short, but writing a story is hard work. I'm also sorry that the update took so long. The next chapter will be on it's way until then I hope you enjoyed the story so far. 


	6. chapter six

Authors notes: OK. I give up. Yes, I'm writing a Akito x Tohru fic. Hope you all are happy now that I told you. On with chapter six. Yes. Finally chapter six. Now I rest a little.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How come you're up this early in the morning, Akito-san?"  
  
"I like to watch the scenery.", he answered with an incredibly nice voice.  
  
"And you?"  
  
Tohru was speechless. She never imagined him to be that way. Just sitting quiet and watching the trees ad flowers. She noticed that she had only seen a little part of his personality yet. He looked so relaxed. Some strands of his hair covered his eyes and Tohru couldn't help but to reach out to smooth them back. Her hand slightly touched his pale skin when he grabbed her arm tight and looked deep in her blue eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?", his voice rose with anger.  
  
"I never allowed you to touch me! I just asked you a simple question!"  
  
His grab on Tohru's arm became stronger and the pain intensified.  
  
"I know. It's just .I just wanted to help you.", Tohru closed her eyes as the pain began to spread over her whole body.  
  
"Akito-san .my arm .it hurts. Could you please loosen your grab a bit?"  
  
"Hurts. You better keep that in mind. Next time you try to something like this it'll not only hurt!", he let go off her arm and stood up.  
  
"Now. I'm expecting your answer. Why are you up so early?"  
  
Tohru held her arm tight and looked to the ground.  
  
"I always wake up this early to prepare breakfast before the others get up. But I just realized that the maids are going to do so. Because of that I decided to come out and watch the sunrise."  
  
"Hm. So you like doing housework like cooking?", he asked mocking.  
  
"Yes. I used to do so at Shigure-san's house."  
  
"I see. But since you're living here you don't have to worry about such stupid things. You better concentrate on more important things like school or your part-time job."  
  
"Yes"  
  
The pain was less strong so Tohru relaxed a little. One of the servants entered the room and made his way towards them. He bowed in respect.  
  
"Akito-sama. Breakfast is served."  
  
Akito nodded not wasting one gaze at the man who spoke to him.  
  
"I suppose you're hungry now. So I ordered to prepare something for you too."  
  
"Are we going to eat together?", Tohru asked quizzically.  
  
"You got a problem with it?"  
  
"Eh ...No. I was just wondering."  
  
They followed the servant who led them into the dining room. They sat down at the table. A large table. Tohru felt embarrassed. There were plenty of different dishes set up only for her and the clan head. Akito watched her carefully from his seat and noticed that her cheeks began to turn slight red.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?", he sounded a little bit concerned.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
He looked at her eagerly and under his intense gaze Tohru blushed even harder.  
  
"N-No. Just ."  
  
"Just?"  
  
His eyes followed her movement as she pointed at the table.  
  
"Too much?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"I know. Same goes with me, but never mind. Enjoy your meal.", he said taking his chopsticks.  
  
"Yes. Enjoy your meal, too."  
  
It was awfully quiet and the fact that they were left alone to eat embarrassed her more then before. Any ways, the food was delicious. But she couldn't imagine that the two of them would be able to finish it all. It was just too much! During the whole time Akito watched her with, and the fact surprised himself, interest. He put down his chopsticks and gazed intensely at the girl who wasn't sure if she could handle it to eat some more. She sipped at her tea cup as she realized Akito's gaze on her every movement.  
  
'Cute? How could somebody possibly say that such an absent minded and clueless girl is cute?', he asked himself mentally.  
  
Tohru blushed again and put everything down. She looked at him, but he made no move. It seemed to her that he didn't have the intention to talk to her. He was just staring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done for now. Hope you enjoyed this one. If not I promise it'll get better. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
